


Bridge Over Troubled Water

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: “I'm sorry.” She mumbled between hot kisses on her neck. Each kiss punctuated by the same phrase, stated like a prayer.“I know” Lena answered, pulling her face from her worship and holding it between her hands.“let’s stop hurting each other. Ease each other’s minds for once” she whispered.Kara and Lena sort things out
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Author's Note:**

> did someone say simon and garfukel? so i decided to rewrite this one. over time i decided i didnt really like it that much so here we are! takes place after they decide to work out their issues, so maybe like season 6? hope you like it! till next time freinds!

Kara watched with her Xray vision as Lena slammed her front door, walking aggressively to her living room. Her arms were crossed as she had her back to the door, patiently waiting for Kara to follow her inside. The woman was fuming, face turning red as they had made their way back to Lena’s place.

They were having a nice lunch date, until they broached the topic of their past disagreements. With the both of them as stubborn as they were, everything was bound to come to a head at some point. And boy, was this pot of anger boiling over.

Kara grabbed the door handle, doing her best to not crush it in her grasp. Trying to talk everything out proved more aggravating than she expected but she was determined to get Lena back, and as eventually as more than just a friend. She just had to prove they had the potential for it.

Kara briskly walked to Lena, the brunettes back still turned to her, her head pointed towards her floor to ceiling windows. The view of the city was nice, but at this moment she wanted Lena’s eyes on her more than anything.

“what do you want from me, Lena? I'm trying but you keep shutting me out!” Kara did her best to keep from invading Lena’s space, attempting to just maneuver herself into the woman’s field of view.

She didn’t have to work hard at it, Lena finally whipping her head to look at her, a deep frown etched in her face. Kara supposed this was better than getting the cold shoulder, but oh how she longed for Lena to genuinely smile at her again.

“I want to know what we’re doing Kara! We can’t even sit down for a lunch anymore without starting _something!”_ Lena shouted at her, the younger woman throwing her hands in the air. Her comment made Kara flinch. This was not a good start to the conversation; of that she was sure.

What are they doing? Obviously, they’re going about it all wrong once again. How they were messing up this time, Kara thinks she knew. It’s time to lay it all out on the table, no more holding cards close to their chests. If she wanted to have anything with Lena again, it had to happen right here, right now.

Kara took a deep breath with eyes closed. When she opened them, Lena was watching her expectedly.

“I want to be there with you Lena. Through everything” Kara took a step closer. Lena didn’t move away, the reporter taking that as a sign of improvement, but she did roll her eyes. She sighed in a loud way; one Kara knew meant she was frustrated.

“you’ve said that before yet, here we are again” Lena’s voice was rising yet again and Kara knew she had to step it up, show that this time it would be different for sure.

“but we’ll do things different this time! No secrets, no lies. Nothing holding us back” Kara pleaded. Lena didn’t roll her eyes this time, so Kara continued.

“I want to hear about your day, about the shitty board members, your exciting new contracts” Lena’s frown wasn’t as deep anymore, so Kara continued.

“I want to be there for you when you cry, be the person privileged enough to wipe your tears” Lena’s face softened, her eyes already glistening at this declaration.

“I want to help you with your dreams, whether its curing cancer or having a Star Wars marathon.” Kara slowly made to grab Lena’s hand, the CEO easily accepting it. She squeezed Kara’s hand and the blonde was sure her heart was soaring far out of her chest at the action.

“I know things have been rough, and neither of us has made it easy for the other but I'm sorry and I want to make this better because” Kara moved her free hand up to Lena’s face, moving a stray hair back behind her ear.

“because I love you. So damn much and I never want to be without you again” Kara realized she was crying now and could see tears slowly making their way down Lena’s cheek as well.

Lena looked into her eyes, as if searching for the lie in anything Kara had just poured out. Everything was out on the table now. There were no barriers anymore It was just two injured souls searching for the thing that could heal them.

The woman before her looked shocked but it quickly changed to what Kara had been dying to see, a smile. It was the genuine Lena smile; all teeth, and Kara was ready to die on the spot from the sight of it.

“I want that too Kara, so badly” Lena assured her, her voice watery as she confessed this. They were making progress and the notion calmed Kara’s rapidly beating heart.

“we can do this. We just need to be open with each other, always” Lena moved ever closer and Kara thought there were few things better than this moment with this woman.

There was no longer a ravine between them, Kara could feel it. They were finally beginning to build a bridge to one another. They of course couldn’t fix everything within a single honest conversation, no. This was just the first of many honest conversations they would have in the, hopefully, very near future.

They watched each other for a few minutes, testing the water of their new understanding of each other. They investigated each other’s hearts and found maybe; they were feeling the same thing.

Lena put a hand on her cheek gently, moving her thumb back and forth. Kara put her hand over the other woman’s and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Lena was closer than before and steadily moving closer. She could smell Lena’s shampoo, feel hot breath tickle her face every few seconds. Kara was filled with courage at the sight of Lena so close.

Kara’s eyes drifted down to Lena’s lips, the bright red tint making them seem even more appealing. They were so inviting, calling for her to finally act after all these years.

_To hell with it_ she decided.

Kara closed the distance between them, shoving aside the past hurt and burdens and just enjoying the feeling of their lips together. They were messy and uncoordinated, clashing teeth and a mix of tongue but it was perfect.

Kara rushed in again and again, wanting to memorize the feel of Lena. She had accepted that she always wondered in the back of her mind what kissing Lena would be like. She was glad to say that it wasn’t what she had wondered; it was _better._

All the hurt, the pain, the misunderstanding and lies were all forgotten. They were replaced by the hope of a new beginning, a fresh start.

Kara never wanted to go back to the people they were. If it meant she couldn’t have this, she never wanted to be that person ever again.

Their lips moved messily together, teeth bumping into each other as they went. Their kiss was unrefined and uncoordinated, but it mattered little in that moment.

Kara had wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, Lena’s arms holding her shoulders as they were pressed closely together. It all felt so right, and Kara knew she would do everything to keep Lena in this spot forever.

With Lena in her arms, everything felt right. It felt like this is where everything was leading up to. They were always meant to be together in one way or another. Destiny seemed to pull them together, every time. There was no use in fighting it anymore.

They stayed locked together in the middle of Lena’s living room, the only sounds were their heavy breathing as they broke apart. Kara took a deep breath and held Lena closely still, putting her head against her neck. She placed a soft kiss there and Lena moaned, holding her head.

“I'm sorry.” She mumbled between hot kisses on her neck. Each kiss punctuated by the same phrase, stated like a prayer. She was determined to assure Lena that this time things would work out, they just had to.

“I know” Lena answered, pulling her face from her worship and holding it between her hands. Kara anxiously waited for her next words.

“let’s stop hurting each other. Ease each other’s minds for once” she whispered.

“I never want to hurt you again Lee” Kara whispered back, pulling Lena in once again.

Lena gave her no verbal answer, just pulled her in for a hug. Kara was made of steel, but she was sure this was the tightest she had ever been held in her life. And she never wanted to leave Lena’s hold ever again.

They moved to the couch and just laid there in the quiet penthouse, taking each other in and savoring it. They fell asleep like that and when Kara woke up, she was sure, Rao could wait if this was what she had here.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
